


In the Gardens - Thor

by Aora_li



Series: Snippets of Asgard: One-Shot Collections [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated PG13 (T)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 13.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Just long/short ideas or well/semi-written scenarios I may have concerning Thor or Loki with an OC. Feedback is always welcomed. ^^</p><p>(One-Shot Collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Gardens - Thor

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved and to their respective owners. All I own is the Plot and OCs. No Beta-Reader.

_**Note:** This was the first piece I wrote when reintroducing myself back into the arts. R &R is appreciated. :)_

* * *

**Chapter: In the Gardens**  
  


She marveled at the beauty around her, above her... beneath her. Asgard was indeed a breathtaking place.  
  
She walked behind most of the midgardian guests as Thor led them throughout the tour. Her eyes catching at the scenery through the windows as often as the walk allowed. There was just something about the rays of light and the sky that beckoned her.  The freedom of the trees battling against the soft wind. The luscious green of the grass and how it might feel beneath her own feet.   
  
She seemed to be a timid little human compared to some of the Avengers that came, on request of Thor, as a vacation of sorts. As to why Tony begged her to come with, she'd never know.   
  
She was very hesitant about coming, especially since she hadn't really spent time to meet the, now, king of Asgard. But, the Thunderer, upon inspecting the request from his beloved friend, asked the girl he knew as Agent Fox to come as well. Her hesitation eagerly vanished upon the charming smile he gave her, full of sincerity. If Tony wanted her to come, then he also wanted her to come.  
  
Not many knew about Agent Fox, except for Tony and Bruce of course, whom accidentally caught her tangled embarrassingly upon multiple vines, upside down... from a tree.  
  
Pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose, she continued to look around. Her soft leather sandals barely made noise as she walked, her black long skirt flowing behind her playfully. Noticing that she was falling behind, she instantly lifted the hem of her skirt and quietly dashed closer to Bruce. Keeping her head held high, she folded her hands calmly behind her lower back as Bruce shot her a curious glance.  
  
She timidly smiled back at him and continued with their tour until they all stopped at an intersection in a hallway.   
  
"This will conclude the tour for today," the king spoke as he opened his arms to his guest. "Please, enjoy yourselves wherever you wish to go."  
  
Agent Fox didn't hesitate in quickly walking over to the grand window a few paces back as everyone else didn't quite know where to start. She felt the eyes of the king, Tony and Bruce on her as she easily sat on the edge of the window. Looking back at the group, she gave Tony her best smile before hoisting her skirt up and jumping over the window.  
  
Tony let out a sigh before smirking and walking over to the window. Curiously, Thor followed Tony as they both looked over the edge. The window was well above 3 floors high before they saw the bobbling head of a brunette running into the gardens. 

Small strands had come undone as she ran to the nearest tree and placed her palm against it. Instantly, warmth rushed to the surface of her palm and the tree burst into a bloom. The magick contained within the air of Asgard was outstanding! What would normally take her full concentrated minutes or hours back on Earth only took a second of a thought for it to happen here!  
  
An easy and calm smile won over features as she marveled at all the trees and fauna around her. She looked back to the castle to see Tony and Thor looking at her. Sheepishly, she waved to Tony who smiled and waved back. He gave her a thumbs up before she turned back around and decided to play with the greenery some more.   
  
The heart of the gardens instantly came to life as she elegantly walked around the maze. It was like a forest... The king had his own personal forest as a garden, and everything seemed to just bloom at but a glance or touch of her hand.   
  
The magick in Asgard really was abundant compared to Earth. She just wanted to run wild and touch everything! She had a couple of hours before she had to return for dinner.   
  
Looking back, she could no longer see the pair at the window as she had advanced much farther into the gardens. She maneuvered her way through the maze until she came upon what may have been the heart of the garden. Though it was not at the center of the garden, she noticed one of the biggest trees withing the forest was at it's edge.   
  
A warming sensation fell upon her as she looked at the tree. As if it were inviting her into a lull. She made her way to the tree and gently unfolded her skirt around her as she sat nestled within giant roots protruding from the ground.  
  
Sighing contently, she reached up and undid the tie that held her hair in a giant messy bun atop her head. Brown hair layered with auburn fell over her shoulders to her mid back in full healthy waves as she laid back. She easily massaged her fingers through her hair as she removed her glasses and took in a deep breath. It wasn't long before the overwhelming sense of security washed over her and she finally fell asleep to the sounds of the leaves and grass being brushed gently by the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thor could only recall small memories of how many times the small brunette and he interacted. She was just so tiny for a mortal, but he wouldn't dare call her plain. He easily remembered her and her hazel-green eyes that changed. The green of her eyes were not as piercing as his brother's were, but they were beautiful non the less.   
  
He was about to ask Tony as to why he requested her presence earlier until he saw her capability easily flow through her hand. He marveled at how the grounds woke to her touch. How beautiful and at peace she seemed as her fingers ran across the bark, maybe even telling her stories or words as she passed by.  
  
Truly, he was very curious as to how this little mortal came about her powers.   
  
It wasn't until maybe an hour's pass that he did not see her return. All the others were still in the castle, enjoying their stay either with drinks or more exploration... But she had eluded all of that.  
  
"Hey, Big Guy, you mind looking for Foxie for me? I'm sure you know the forest better than I do," Tony asked as he patted Thor's arm.  
  
Thor kept his stormy blue eyes trained on the horizon as the yellow hues changed slowly. It would be getting dark within the next 4 hours or so. He nodded and hummed his agreement to the man of iron before descending down the steps of the castle.  
  
He made his way out of the castle and into the Palace Gardens. His brow furrowed as he searched for her, tried to listen for her. He went deeper in until he saw a light catch his eye.  
  
Upon closer inspection, he wasn't quite prepared to see her displayed like a beautiful nature goddess draped along the roots of a tree. In fact, he wasn't really expecting to think anything, especially that she was beautiful. He was just to find her and bring her back.  
  
But there she was, asleep with her glasses folded neatly on her lap. Her hair sprayed behind her comfortably as she shifted. Out of all the trees, she chose the guardian sapling that held the Black Forest behind her at bay...  Thor mused this before deciding he'd let her rest.  
  
Easily, he undid the clasp from his cape and gently covered the girl. He would watch over her and make sure no harm came to her in her sleep. He hoisted himself along one of the many boulders in the area and sat near the tree she slept in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feeling more than refreshed and a little warm, she moved her hand to stretch till she felt another texture covering her hands. Blurry eyes opened to find a red colored mantle laying across her form. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she slowly sat up and placed her glasses back on. Upon quick inspection, she saw the clasps and her face colored with embarrassment.   
  
She looked up and to the side to find no other than the king himself, seated near a boulder and looking at her with such a fierceness that almost took her aback before a gently smile spread across his features.   
  
Her hands quickly found her face as she flushed again. Oh god. How long had he been there? How long had she kept him from his kingly duties? She peeked between her fingers to find him smiling still at her. She was such an awkward little thing. She was never good at conversation starters and this situation was just plain off the charts for her.  
  
"You should not come this far out again, my Lady. Not without an escort at least. The Black Forest behind us grows restless as of late." He eyed her as she looked forward, seeing her nod and her hair fall over her face. "It is not always so peaceful near here." He paused, trying to gauge a reaction or answer from her.  
  
A minute passed and he noticed her rub her fingers across her wrists, one might even say, sheepishly. "Thank you," her voice was full of sincerity as she held his cape out in one hand without looking at him. She hoped he understood that she also meant she was sorry for keeping him here as he worried for her well being.  
  
Smiling more to himself now, he shuffled to his feet before walking towards her. "May I inquire as to your first name, Lady Fox," he asked as he extended his hand to her and took hold of his cape with the other.  
  
She barely spared him a glance as she felt his presence near her. Her eyebrow arched at his question as she finally looked up at the tall male. Gently, she brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she took his extended offer. "Aryannah," she spoke above a whisper as she dusted herself and finally looked up at the intimidation known as Thor.  
  
Thor beamed. "If I may escort you back the palace then, Lady Aryannah?" She was taken aback and flushed once more. She knew there was no way she'd be able to tell him to stop calling her Lady. Numbly, she accepted his offer as he held out his arm to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was quiet and pure, Thor noted as he walked her back to the palace. Tony was already near the arch of the entrance. He gave her an incredulous look before his eyes looked up to Thor and how he had her arm intertwined with his own, his hand over hers.  Tony smirked as Thor led her in.   
  
"My Lady," the king bowed to her slightly, dismissing himself before kissing her knuckles and turning. "Man of Iron," he nodded before walking off.  
  
"Well, I see you're making friends rather quickly," gushed the billionaire as her face and ears reddened.  
  
"Nothing of the sort, Anthony." Her voice was kept low as she chided with the man. Tony's smile only grew more. She was so proper he just had to snicker.  
  
Happily, he slug his arm around her shoulders and she visibly relaxed. Her green eyes met Tony's before she smiled. "Glad you're liking it here, Kiddo." He kissed her forehead and then dragged her along with him.


End file.
